onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 357
ゾンビ瞬殺!! オーズは冒険気分!! | Romaji = Jeneraru Zonbi Shunsatsu!! Ōzu wa Bōken Kibun!! | Airdate = June 8, 2008 | funiTitle = The General Zombies Are Down In A Flash!! Oars Feels Like An Adventure!! | funiAirdate = November 18, 2014 (DVD); August 13, 2016 (Toonami) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Sanji - Luffy | rating = 9.3 | rank = 4 }} "Sudden Death of the General Zombies!! Oars in an Adventurous Mood!!" is the 357th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp continues to stand up to Perona's Negative Hollows while wiping out Wild Zombies, while Brook is held at the mercy of Ryuma, who finally proves his superiority over the original by defeating the skeleton in battle before the arrival of Zoro. Meanwhile, Oars continues to cause chaos on Thriller Bark, forcing Absalom to send his entire General Zombie audience to stop him. But Oars annihilates all of them with a "non-Gomu-Gomu" Gatling Gun, leaving their boss at the mercy of the newly arrived Sanji. Long Summary The Wild Zombies are surprised that the Negative Hollows are not working on Usopp. The sniper needed backup, but is left to go at it alone. Perona fears for her downfall and summons more ghosts determined to rob Usopp of his will to fight. It seems to be effective this time, but the ghosts fail yet again. Even with Usopp's negative personality, he becomes confident in his battle. As the Wild Zombies move in, they are shot with Salt Stars, purifying more of them. The animals close their moves and chase the sniper around. Meanwhile, Zoro's party races through the outer ground and Sanji volunteers to save Nami by himself. Franky points out how the adrenaline is kicking in and heads to where Brook is fighting Ryuma. Brook tries to hold on, but Ryuma continues to break his guard. With the skeletal musician losing, Ryuma expects his opponent to lose with dignity but he gets up again. The samurai zombie prepares to permanently kill Brook who is warning of how he's stealing his techniques. Years ago, Brook served a squad called the Requiem La Banderole and soon renamed it the Three Verse Humming Arrow Notch Slash squad. The samurai dares Brook to try and hit him again. The two walk past one another with invisible slashes and Ryuma's Arrow Notch Slash prevails. Brook then thinks of his time with Laboon as he wished to apologize to him for his bad luck and how lonely his life had been. Ryuma prepares to execute his opponent by starting with the afro. But then the mansion shakes. Zoro and Franky make it to Brook's side and he is surprised at how they followed him. Ryuma is angry about the outside interference, but Zoro demands a challenge from the zombie samurai. Luffy also senses the shaking and Moria's blaming his foe for it. The Straw Hat captain shows his vow to get back the shadows of his crew and Brook by defeating the zombie pirate. Before Absalom's lips can kiss Nami, she turns her head suddenly as the area is shaking from a sharp current. Oars is playing with Thriller Bar's rudder trying to speed the ship up. Absalom orders his henchmen to put Oars under control, but the giant zombie monster drops himself onto the Zombie Generals using a false Gum Gum Gatling. The zombie demands his path of adventure be clear. Absalom is horrified by how the generals have been beaten and worries that Oars will sink the island ship, but then Sanji arrives to save Nami. Zoro holds Ryuma back from Brook. Zoro then declares that he will recover Brook's shadow for him. He also becomes interested in Ryuma's sword, Shusui. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 357 de:General Zombie Shunsatsu!! Oars wa Bōken Kibun!!